opening doors and falling through
by newgirlcrazy98
Summary: Set after the end of season 1, Nick came back and Jess can believe it! One move and everything changes but is it for the better?


Jess continued to dance around her bedroom until she was too tired to dance, letting her body fall down and sprawl out on her bed. She covered her eyes with her hands and smiled. Nick had come back. He had stayed and now the awkwardness would go away.

She lay there for while thinking of reasons he would come back, but only liking one reason.

Her.

He had come back for her.

Before she knew what she was doing she got up and ran to Nick's door. She didn't bother to knock. She just swung it open and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him.

Nick struggled to stay standing as he was attacked. When he realized who had just invaded his personal space, he smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight, never wanting to let go.

"Thank you," Jess whispered into his chest as he brought his head to rest in the crook of her neck.

"For what?" he asked.

"For coming back." They stood locked together for what felt like hours but was in reality minutes. When they pulled apart Nick kept hold of Jess' waist and she placed her arms around his neck.

"Jess, I want to take you somewhere, but it's a surprise. We'd be gone for at least four days. So are you good with us going together?" Nick asked hoping that it wasn't to forward and didn't freak Jess out.

Jess stood frozen for a second taking in what he had just said. He, Nick Miller wanted to take her, Jessica Day away? Alone? Nick looked at her expectantly with his dark brown eyes. He had put himself out there. And who was she to knock him down?

Just as she went to answer he quickly added, "You know, just as friend. Because I wanted to thank you for… you know, everything." She smiled and quickly accepted before he added something more.

"Great. When do you want to do this then?" he asked still getting over the initial shock of her actually saying yes.

"Well I don't get a break until Thursday. So, how's Saturday?" she asked, finding it cute how nervous he was.

"Saturday sounds amazing!" he said.

"Ok so what do I need to pack?" she asked hoping he would spill wear they where going.

"I will give you a list tomorrow." He smiled at her. "And uh, Jess?"

"What?"

"I don't have a bed, so could I share with you tonight?" he asked quickly.

"Ok sure." She said not really thinking anymore.

"Thanks," he said following her out of his room in to hers. They got in to bed on separate sides, not daring to touch. They laid in silence for a while, not wanting to move until Jess rolled over so her back was to him and pulled his arm over her waist. He moved closer so that her back was pressed against his front. She sighed and said, "Goodnight, Miller."

"Night Day." And they both drifted in to a deep and comfortable sleep.

-ness-

Jess woke up the next morning to find an arm still wrapped around her. She smiled as she heard a soft snoring in her ear. She lay still not wanting to wake him up. It had been nice having him with her all night. She missed having him around when Caroline came back into the picture. This had been the most time she had spent with Nick for at least two months, and it was nice to have him back.

She felt Nick starting to stir but still didn't move. Instead, she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. As he woke up she felt his lips on her forehead and his hand ran up and down her side. She gave up the pretense and rolled over.

Nick looked in to her eyes and smiled at her. She looked at him for a second looking at his bed hair and smiled back. She raised her hand and stroked it through his hair, attempting to tame it but failed, making it ten times worse.

Neither of them spoke. They just looked at each other, the smiles falling from their faces as they moved closer to each other. Jess' eyes flicked to his lips as they closed the space between them. She could feel his breath on her skin as they edged ever closer until… Jess's phone started ringing and both of them pulled apart.

Jess blushed and grabbed her phone from her nightstand as Nick got out of the bed and walked towards the door coughing and saying something about taking a shower. Jess looked at her phone and saw Cece on the called ID. She answered the phone clearly shaken.

"Hello Cece."

"Jess? Are you ok? You sound like you have been crying," Cece asked concerned.

"No, not crying… uh look Cece could we go to lunch? I really need to talk to someone." Jess lowered her voice so it was barely above a whisper.

"Ok. I will pick you up in an hour… are you sure you're ok?" Cece questioned

"I think so," Jess said before hanging up the phone.

They had nearly kissed. Nick had nearly kissed her and she liked it. She liked the thought of his mouth on her mouth. What was this? She was suddenly into Nick? No, of course she wasn't. He was her friend and nothing more. She pushed all thoughts of Nick from her brain.

He is just a friend Jess. Pull it together.

-ness-

"So you're saying that Nick came back?" Cece asked in disbelief.

"Yes and that's not all. I think he might have come back for me." Jess rushed the end of her sentence.

"Well, duh. Of course he did. What else would he come back for?"

"Well that's what I thought. And when I came to no other conclusion, I may have run into his room and hugged him, but it may have lasted a very long time. Then he invited me to go on a trip with him to say thank you to me for being a good friend. And as he was saying this, he may have been holding on to my hips, and I may have been holding on to his neck and…"

"Wow. Jess, breathe for a second. Ok, now lets not over analyze this too much. You ran to him and he liked it, and then he grabbed your hips and asked you to go away with him and you said..." Cece asked expecting to be disappointed.

"Yes… I said yes." Cece stared at Jess, pleasantly surprised.

"Ok you said yes so… when is this happening?"

"Saturday."

"Oh Jess, you little minx"

"Well you haven't heard anything yet," Jess said almost to herself. Cece looked at her friend and couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was the most unJess-like thing she had ever heard.

"What does that mean?" Cece questioned.

"Ok but don't make a big deal. I'm probably just overthinking it but…"

"Jess?" Cece threatened her.

"Ok, Nick and I may have slept together…"

"JESSICA DAY! YOU WHAT?!" Cece practically screamed.

"SHHHHHH ! You didn't let me finish. Nick and I slept in my bed together last night. BUT that is all." Cece raised her eyebrows, not believing a single word.

"So you're saying that you and Nick slept in the same bed, not touching, all night?"

"Well there may have been touching… but nothing more."

"So,what, you held hands and brushed arms every once in a while?" Cece looked at Jess's face and knew straight away she was lying. "No, there was more wasn't there Jess!"

After a long awkward pause with Cece starring Jess down she finally cracked. "Ok, so we spooned! Big whoop!" Cece's face broke in to amazement, her mouth dropped and her eyes went wide. She started hitting Jess's arm chanting, "Why weren't you going to tell me!"

"Ouch! Ok I'm sorry! But still I haven't told you the best part." Jess said smiling and looking away, trying to remember how she felt having him so close, but was quickly snapped out of it.

"JESS TELL ME!" Cece yelled attracting the attention of everyone else in the café. She put up her hand and apologized before turning back to her eagerly waiting friend.

"Well, when we woke up this morning, Nick kissed me on the forehead, and then we where smiling at each other, and then we nearly kissed!" Jess said excitedly and smiling.

"Wait,what? You almost kissed? What does that mean?" Cece said severely let down.

"Well, we where about to...like he was literally right there... and then you called me." Jess said looking at Cece angrily.

"Ok I'm sorry I interrupted. Trust me, I am so annoyed right now, but at the beginning of this conversation you where freaking out and now you're happy?"

"Yes, because I just finally realized I might actually have wanted him to kiss me!"

"Well you know what you gotta do?" Jess shook her head.

"Go away with him and have fun. Maybe figure some stuff out." Jess looked at her friend and knew she was right. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad. Besides if anything went wrong she is with Nick, the guy that can't stay mad at her for more then five minutes.

-ness-

When Jess got back to the loft, she noticed a sticky note on her door. On closer inspection Jess saw it was from Nick and her heart rapidly increased.

Jess,

Here are the things you will need to survive the week with me!

Underwear ;)

Casual clothes (and I mean casual! not any of your pretty dresses, although I do love them!).

Posh clothes- Ikr not really me but…

Pjs.

Any girly things you might need like soap or perfume .

Toothbrush.

Walking boots.

Jumpers or a blanket.

6 liters of water and some snacks for the ride.

That's all but the last two are important. I don't want you getting cold or dehydrated. Can't wait!

Nick

Xxxxx

Jess smiled at the note. He was so considerate and caring. She noticed above his name he had started to write something but scribbled it out. She could make out an L and an O but not the rest…

Jess decided it would be a good idea to text Nick and thank him for the list.

Nick,

Thanks for the list! Will defiantly pack everything, so you don't worry to much about me ;) Hope you have a good night at the bar and not to much happens without me! Will be in bed when you get in. I'm really tired.

Love, Jess

Xxxxx

She hit send and within a minute got a reply.

See you tonight Xxxxxxxx (sent you more x's ;))

Oh it was on. Without thinking she replied

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX x infinity xxx

Nick noticed his phone buzz and knew it was Jess. He walked over to picked it up and saw the text. He smiled and wished the kisses weren't just written.

-ness-

A couple of days passed and by Wednesday Nick had a bed. That Night Jess didn't sleep a wink. She felt cold and lonely and wished that Nick was beside her. She lay in bed for and hour before giving up and going to the living room to watch TV. She put it on and started watching Friends.

Half way through the episode Jess was still awake. She tried a hot water bottle, blanket and other ways to try to go to sleep, but nothing would work.

"Jess?" She heard a voice call as the front door opened and shut, making her jump.

Nick.

Jess thought about pretending to be asleep but was to tired, so she said, "I couldn't sleep so I came in here but…" she sighed and hung her head.

"Have you tried tea? That usually makes you sleepy," Nick said. He was right, tea always sent her to sleep. Why hadn't she thought of that?

"No, I think that is the only thing I haven't tried!" Jess went to get up to make herself a tea when Nick told her to sit down.

"I'll do it." Jess nodded and thanked him.

Nick made his way to the kitchen and started to make her a tea when he thought back to the text she had sent him. He looked up at her thinking of all the ways he could kiss her, while Jess sat transfixed on the screen.

Nick made the tea and made his way back over to Jess. As he looked at her face he realized she had fallen asleep. Trying desperately not to wake he picked her up and carried her to her room. As he carried her he felt her lips on his neck. He rolled his eyes and placed her down on the bed gently, pulling the blankets over her.

He then went back in to the living room and grabbed her tea taking it to her room and placing it on her nightstand.

He looked at her face and thought she looked so peaceful. He lent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and stroked her bangs.

"Goodnight Jess sleep well." He though he saw her smile as he left but quickly disregarded the thought.

-ness-

Saturday finally came Nick walked in to Jess's room waking her up at six and telling her to be ready within the hour. He walked in to the kitchen where he saw two paper bags one with his name on and the other with Jess'. There was also a note from Schmidt.

To Nick and Jess,

Have fun you crazy lovebirds! This is a little something for the road and before you panic, its just food! Ok see you when you get back.

Love Schmidt

p.s wear protection, who knows where you two have been.

Nick picked up the bags and rolled his eyes still looking at the note when a voice came from behind him.

"I know right! I think this calls for fifty in the jar."

Nick turned around to find Jess in shorts and a low cut tank top. The shorts barely covered her bum and the top left nothing to the imagination. Nick stood for a second staring at her.

"Don't worry I packed more clothes in a separate bag for if I get cold."

Nick snapped out of his staring as she started looking at him weirdly.

"Ok, are you ready to go?" Nick asked her

"I was born ready Miller, lets do this!" she said excitedly. Nick smiled thinking how cute it was that she was so excited.

Nick grabbed the bags and loaded them in to the car while Jess put the water and snacks in the back seat.

They got in the car and Nick turned the engine on. "Sure you got everything?" he asked.

"Yes, lets go already!"

"Ok Day, lets do this!" They pulled away and started their adventure.

-ness-

As soon as they got on the interstate Jess fell asleep. It was the holidays and this crazy man had dragged her out of bed at six in the morning! Nick laughed when he noticed she had already fallen asleep and turned on the radio. He focused on driving for a while and sang along to the radio.

Jess woke up a few hours later starving and thirsty.

"Hey there, stranger," he said winking at her and placing a bottle of water on her lap.

"Hey." She replied before twisting the lid off of the bottle and downing it. When she finished it she felt more refreshed and awake. "Um Nick where are we?" Jess asked noticing the sun blaring down on them. Not many other cars seemed to be around.

"Oh we're… wait no, I'm not going to tell you. I told you it's a surprise!"

"Well wherever we are, can we pull over soon? I'm really hungry and my legs are dead!" she said attempting to wake up her legs by stretching.

"Sure there's a little town not far from hear we will stop and refuel. For now there is a bag of chips in the back on top, and we can share those."

Jess looked behind her and spotted the chips. She stretched her arms as far as they could go but still couldn't reach so moved her body closer to Nick. This time when she reached around she grabbed the chips and Nick grabbed her instead of the gear stick. Nick quickly looked where his hand had gone and found Jess staring at him and then at his hand tying not to laugh. Nick followed her gaze and quickly dropped his hand when he realised it was on he boob.

"Oh my God I am so sorry I went to grab the gear stick but grabbed you instead and…" Jess stopped his panicked rambling when she started to laugh. Soon Nick was laughing to and apologizing.

"Its fine! Stop apologizing! It was my fault really anyway!" she said.

Jess opened the chips and handed a couple to Nick. As they began to eat a familiar song started to play on the radio. They both looked at each other before belting the song as loudly as they could.

"AND I SAID WHAT ABOUT BREAKFAST AT TIFFANYS, SOMETHING, SOMETHING REMEMBER THE TIME!" Nick opened the widows and turned up the music even more, still screaming the words. Jess looked at him remembering the last time they sung this. He was moving in with Caroline. Jess must have been staring too long because Nick saw her watching him and smiled knowingly.

The song finished and they arrived at the town. It was very small and most people probably passed it without realising it was even there but Jess loved it and if she was happy so was Nick.

They pulled in to a car park that Nick spotted had a gas pump in it and a hose to get some of the sand and bugs off the car. They both got out the car and stretched their legs moaning at how good it felt to be out of the car.

"Uhhhh how much longer are we going to be stuck in that car for?" Jess moaned going over to Nick who was grabbing the pump.

"Only a couple more hours we should be there by four," he replied. Jess moaned again.

"Relax it will be worth it when we get there." He smiled at his plan once more.

"Right lets go figure out where we pay for the gas and try and get some food." He said took hold of Jess' hand. She was surprised at his gesture but didn't pull away. She thought it was sweet.

They came across a building with a big flashing sign above it and decided it looked good enough. As they walked in they felt the relief of the air conditioning unit and quickly followed by a lady in a sixty's style waitress outfit.

"Hello! Come in, take a seat!" the lady said in a way Nick felt was over the top, but he didn't mind. They where shown to a booth in the back corner of the diner "Now where are you two from and where are you going?" she asked.

"We're from LA." Nick said.

"LA. Wow that is far away. You must have been driving for hours! Here, let me get you a drink, on the house!" the lady said calling to someone at the back.

"Thank you, that's very kind…" Jess said

"Oh nonsense! You two look hungry. Can I get you a menu?" she asked.

"That would be great thanks!" Nick said happy since the free drink.

The lady placed two menus on the table and said she would be back with their drinks.

"She was friendly," Jess said to Nick who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"So what looks good?" Jess asked.

"You." Nick said

"Are you flirting with me, Miller?" Jess asked clearly flirting back.

"What if I am?" He said smiling at her as she licked her lips.

"Wait a second, I will be back. I'm just going to go and freshen up." Jess said getting up and despairing to the toilet.

"Don't be to long," he called after her watching as she went.

Jess went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled before splashing water in her face and tying up her hair so she could get some air on her neck.

She walked back to the both to find a giant strawberry milkshake with cream, marshmallows and two straw sitting waiting for her. She sat back down in the booth and smiled at Nick and then the milkshake. Nick rolled his eyes and pushed it so it was in the middle of them.

" Oh Jess I ordered you a chicken and avocado sub I hope thats alright."

"Perfect." Jess said. Nick looked at the table noticing her hand. He reached forward and grabbed it, then looked at Jess's face to see if it was ok, finding her smiling and looking at their now interlinked hands.

While they where waiting for their food to arrive, Jess grabbed the cherry from the top of the milkshake and placed it in her mouth opening her eyes wide, looking at Nick before letting out a loud moan and rolling her eyes back. Nick swallowed hard as he watched her. She looked at him and knew she was teasing him but he didn't really care. He just dipped his finger in the cream and wiped it on the end of Jess' nose. Jess gasped and did the same to Nick.

Before they knew what they were doing Nick was on top of Jess pinning her down so she couldn't move. Jess wriggled playfully but it was no use she had lost. Jess stilled and looked up at Nick still smiling playfully. She stretched her neck up towards his face and kissed the cream off the end of his nose then laid her head back down watching Nick's shocked face. She laughed, but as she did so he leaned down and kissed the cream off of he nose and rubbed his cream covered hair all over her chest. Jess laughed and tried to push him off but it just made him continue.

Nick stopped when he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. He looked at Jess' face, which was bright red. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes wide.

"Excuse me honey but your foods ready for ya." The waitress said. Nick got off of Jess and made his way round so they where sitting opposite each other. The waitress gave them their food and left. Jess grabbed a handful of napkins and started wiping the cream off of her chest. Nick watched her laughing at the face she was pulling.

"Ooh I was looking forward to licking that off." Nick teased

"In your dreams Miller." Jess said.

The rest of lunch was quite uneventful. They finished their food and paid walking out hand in hand. Just before they got in the car Jess's phone started ringing so she left Nick to clean the windscreen.

"Hello?" Jess asked.

"Jess? Hi its Cece!"

"Oh hi Cece."

"I was just calling to ask where you were? I was in the loft earlier and you weren't there."

"I'm with Nick remember?"

"Oh yeah I forgot! So how's it going?"

"Really good thanks!" Jess said looking over her shoulder at Nick who was staring at her. He tried to turn the hose on but it wouldn't work so he tried to look down the tube to see what the problem was. As he looked the water came squirting out and covered him. Jess smiled and laughed at him.

"Look Cece I'll call you tomorrow ok?" Jess squealed as Nick ran over and her grabbing her around the waist, getting her increasingly wet as she struggled to get him off of her.

"Ok Jess have fun." Cece was saying.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked still holding on to her

"Cece! Who do you think?" she screamed laughing.

Nick stole the phone from Jess " Hey Cece Jess is going to have to call you back." He said before hanging up and chucking her phone through the window on to the seat. Jess managed to struggle free from him and ran to grab the hose.

"If you come anywhere near me I will turn it on!" Jess threatened.

"Jess I'm already soaked!" He said running over to her, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She screamed as he put her on the hood of the car and turned the hose on soaking her through.

She stood up wiping the water form her eyes with her mouth wide open. "I will kill you!" she laughed. She looked down at her clothes that were dripping wet and noticed that her once white tank top was now see-through, showing her bra.

"Well at least you aren't dehydrated!" Nick said ringing out his t-shit. As he looked up he saw Jess looking at him, gesturing to her top. He stared in amazement at her for a second before laughing. Unexpectedly as he started laughing she took off her tank top and made her way to the boot of the car in her bra. Nicks breath caught in his throat, he knew Jess had a good body, he had just never seen it before until now.

When Jess reappeared she had a black tank top on. Nick was still frozen in place. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Quit your staring and let's go!" Jess said. Nick just nodded and got in the car.

-ness-

The next part of the drive seemed to go past quicker Jess kept asking where they were going but Nick kept his mouth shut and told her he wasn't going to let it slip. Jess eventually gave up and looked out the window.

An hour later Jess got an idea of how to make him tell her where they were going. She shuffled to the edge of her chair and turned her body towards him.

"Nick?" she asked him.

"Yeah Jess." He replied

"If you tell me where we are going I will give you a treat." Jess said leaning forward ever so slightly so he had a view down her top.

"What kinda treat?" he asked his voice quieter and more shaky than normal.

"Any kind you want." She whispered in his ear. He shivered and closed his eyes. Wait Miller, you're falling for the oldest trick in the book.

"NO Jess!" Nick said "we are literally half an hour away, please don't make me tell you!" he pleaded grabbing her hand and quickly looking in her eyes.

"Fine, I'm going to sleep so wake me up when we get there." She said turning over so that she had her back flat against the chair. She didn't let go of his hand. In fact, she tightened her grip and kissed his knuckles.

"Ok, sleep well Jess." He said quietly.

-ness-

"Jess, Jess wake up we are at our first location." Jess just moaned and refused to open her eyes. He smiled and tried again this time he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear "Hey Jess we're here but you got to open your eyes." This time Jess opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Nick. "Hey beautiful," He said. She smiled and put her hand on the side of his face before lifting her head and kissing him on the nose. "Ready to get a room and find out where I have brought you?"

"Yes!" she said excitedly.

"Good we better hurry up or we will miss the reason I brought you herr." He explained got out of the car and ran around to her side, opening the door for her.

"Why thank you," she said in a posh voice. Nick smiled and grabbed her hand, running into the hotel. They went to the front desk and he asked for the room he had booked.

"Nick you booked a room!" Jess asked, surprised. He laughed and nodded. When they were checked in, the bellhop grabbed their bags and showed them to their room.

The room was big and smelled of flowers. Jess was so surprised at the effort he had put in to getting the room.

"Jess you might want to grab some warm clothes because it will be getting cold when we get back." Nick called.

"Ok sure." She said

Nick allowed her to get changed while he disappeared out of the room setting up her first big surprise. When he got back she was ready and had grabbed him a coat. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yep! Where have you brought me Miller?" she asked.

"Well I could tell you or I could show you." He said extending an arm out to her, which she took gratefully.

They went down the stairs and out the front door where a man in a suit met them and told Jess she had to put on a blindfold which he gave to her. She put it on and let Nick guide her to the surprise.

After a five minute walk, Nick stopped and asked her, "Are you ready?" She nodded, "Ok take off your blindfold," he said.

Jess took it off to find the most amazing view she had ever seen. The ground was red and the formations in the rock she could see were breathtaking. The canyon stretched on for miles and from where they stood she could see the sun setting in the distance. Jess also saw a picnic blanket on the floor with an ice bucket and champagne chilling.

Jess turned to Nick and grabbed him. She hugged him so hard it hurt but Nick didn't mind, he liked having her close.

"Nick this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! Thank you so much." She said as tears slipped down her face. She pulled away from him just enough to look him in the face, except this time there were no interruptions.

She pulled his face down and their lips finally crashed together. The kiss was pure passion and as it deepened she wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands around her back pulling her closer to him. She moaned as his tongue played with her bottom lip and felt him smile. As they finally pulled away Jess laughed and Nick laughed with her.

"Oh by the way, we are having dinner out here," he whispered in her ear.

"Great," she said before kissing him again.

They eventually sat down and Nick poured her a glass of champagne. They sat in comfortable silence for a while holding hands and watching the sun go down.

Dinner came shortly after and with it fairy lights and candles. The sun had gone down and had been replaced with the coloured lights. Dinner was also a surprise, her favourite food, sushi. They sat and attempted to feed each other the sushi but failed and ended up getting covered in it. For dessert they had an ice cream sundae. With cream, of course. They laughed at the earlier memories of the day while eating it together, and of course nick couldn't resist wiping cream all over Jess.

Eventually they finished eating and Nick pulled out a blanket and grabbed her. The lights switched off and Nick lay down with Jess in his arms looking at the stars. "You're full of surprises Miller." Jess smiled at him. "You haven't seen anything yet." Nick said.

At eleven the hotel staff came and told them they had to go in. They got up and walked back to the hotel. Nick still had his arm around her waist.

When they got to the room Jess went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, changing into her pajamas, washing her face and tying her hair up out of the way. When she walked back in to the room Nick was laying in bed. He lifted up the covers and Jess got in. She kissed him again and thanked him for her surprise. Nick just smiled and said it was worth it to see the look on her face. Jess turned over and Nick pulled her to his body, kissing her neck before whispering his goodnight to her.

"Night, my knight in shining armour," she replied before going to sleep.

-ness-

"Nick? Nick!" Jess asked quietly later that night.

"What Jess?" Nick asked grumpy from being woken up.

"What is that in my back?" Jess asked smiling and biting her lip.

"What?" Nick asked still not with it.

"I said what is that in my back?" Nick looked down with a frown before realising what Jess meant. He turned over completely embarrassed.

Jess laughed and leaned over to kiss Nick on the cheek. "It's ok, really it's a complement." Jess said trying to dull down Nicks embarrassment.

"I'm sorry its just you're here with your face and your shorts and the kissing and its not helping me! Do you understand how hard it is for me to control myself when I'm awake, let alone when I'm asleep! Like I've said many a times, sleeping Nick is a totally different person!" he shouted.

"Wait what? With my face?" Jess asked confused about what he had just said.

"Yes, Jess your face! Look I know I don't let on about lots of things but… I'm finding it really hard to be around you at the moment because every time I am, little Nick gets excited," Nick said genuinely upset.

"Well then maybe we will have to sort that out," Jess whispered. Nick turned to look at her and saw the glint in her eyes.

"Jess?" Nick questioned.

"Are you ready for your treat?" Jess said before turning Nick over and making her way down the bed. Nick's heart started beating really fast in his chest as he saw Jess disappearing under the sheets. She kissed he way down his stomach and passed his hips until she sat directly in front of the problem. She grabbed hold of him and started pumping him while he had his pants on.

"Jess," Nick moaned. She liked to hear how she affected him, it made her twirly. As the moans kept coming Jess moved it up to the next level slipping her hand inside his boxers finally making contact with him. As Nick felt Jess's hand wrap around him his eyes rolled back in his head.

How is she so good at this?

Nick thought as she continued.

Jess stopped her hand and Nick sighed, annoyed. "Come on Jess! You cant work me up like that and then just… Oh my God." Nick said as he felt her tongue lick the top of his dick. She was playing and he liked it.

Jess moaned and started to slip down and up, licking and sucking as she did. Nicks moans increased and it made Jess pick up speed. She could tell he was getting close as his body had started to tense as well. "Jess I'm gunna…" he moaned as he came in her mouth. Jess got up and looked him in the eye before swallowing everything he had spilled. Nick moaned again before collapsing back on the bed.

Jess made her way back up the bed until she was face to face with him. He looked in to her eyes before kissing her softly. This was the first time Jess had ever felt her heart flutter. His kiss was of warm and affectionate, and that it made it vulnerable as well. What she felt was love. Don't be stupid Jess, you can't be in love yet, it's been a day!

"Jess you are amazing," Nick said against her lips.

"Well you are to! Do you think I would do that if I wasn't already falling for you?" Jess said quicker than her mind could process.

"Wait, What?" Nick asked.

"Nothing!" Jess said as she realized what she had just said.

"Did you just say you're falling for me?" Nick was surprised and Jess was mortified.

"Yes… but just…" she was interrupted by Nicks lips that came crashing in to hers. Now it was her turn to be surprised. She responded to the kiss but it took her a second to realize what was happening. She was expecting him to freak out but, actually he was kissing her.

When they pulled apart Nick looked in to Jess's eyes and smiled. "Jess Day, I started fall in for you the first time we met."

Jess looked at him, wondering what she should say all she knew was she had to say something or he would never open up to her again, and she hoped he would.

"Nick… I had no idea," she whispered. He smiled and replied, "What can I say, I'm good at hiding how I feel but… with you its different… it feels natural to tell you how I feel and Jess yesterday was the best day of my life." Jess looked into his vulnerable eyes and she felt tears starting to build in hers.

"Jess what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, it's just… for the first time in a really long time, I'm happy."

Nick kissed her and held her in his arms until he felt her breathing even out. He looked at her face one more time before going to sleep with one thing on his mind.

I love you Jess

-ness-

The next morning Nick woke up to find Jess' side of the bed empty. He looked around the room and noticed a note on his nightstand. He read it:

Nick,

I woke up before you and decided to take a walk and call Cece. Breakfast is at ten I will meet you there

Love Jess

XXXXX x infinity

Nick laughed at the note and looked at the time. He had time to get in the shower and get dressed before he saw her again. He got up and walked to the bathroom.

Meanwhile…

"Cece I really like him and I don't know what to do!"

"Well Jess you've kissed what sounds like a lot of times and last night he said he likes you so what is the problem?"

" I don't want to lose him… that's the problem. I love him to much to just let him go."

"Well then talk to him… I'm sure he'll understand… just don't lead him on if nothing's going to happen, he deserves more than that."

Cece's end of the line went dead and Jess was alone again. She checked the time and decided it was time to start heading back. What is wrong with me? Finally I find a guy I like and who likes me to and he means too much to me? No Jess remember, life is about taking chances and you never know this chance my pay off.

-ness-

Nick arrived at breakfast a little before ten and got a table. He felt a pain in his chest this morning when she wasn't there, his favourite part was the morning she always looked so beautiful after she had just woken up.

His daydreaming stopped when he saw her walk in.

Wow what are you doing to me Jess?

She was wearing a tight tank top with a shirt over the top of it and shorts. He didn't think he had ever seen her look so beautiful.

Nick stood up as she got to the table and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning," he whispered happily.

"Well someone's in a good mood this morning." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her back.

"I am now." He kissed her softly and quickly.

"So where are we going today Miller?" Jess asked opening her eyes wide and pouting.

"Nice try Day, but its not going to work." He was lying. That face had done something to him that he hoped she couldn't feel.

"Fine! Is it far?"

"No it's quite close actually it, will take us two hours and then we will go for a walk after. I hope you brought your swimming costume." He said with a wink. She blushed at his comment and he smiled.

They ate breakfast, packed, loaded the car and were on there way quickly. Nick asked about Cece and Jess told him she was fine but excited about them returning and hearing all about their adventures.

As promised by Nick the drive was only over a few hours and they had arrived by lunch. Nick drove in to the site and got out the car. When he returned he had some keys in his hand and started the engine again. The site had a huge main hotel made from wood giving it an outdoorsy look. Jess loved the look of it but as Nick continued driving the hotel got further and further in the distance.

"Nick the hotel is back there," Jess said, confused why they hadn't stopped.

"We're not staying in the hotel Jess. I have something better planed." Jess wondered what it was and hoped it wasn't camping because she hated it ever since her family went and everyone fell out because her dad had forgot to pack any food.

As the minutes ticked by Jess excitement increased until she was bursting to know where they were staying. Finally after a fifteen minute drive Nick pulled up in front of a wood log lodge. The lodge was beautiful and had amazing views. It was also isolated and private so they didn't have to worry about being interrupted.

"Well Jess this is it." Nick said smiling at the look on her face.

"Nick this is amazing! We are really staying here?"

"Of course we are Jess!" They got out of the car and she quickly grabbed his hand running up to the front door. When the door opened they could see a big fireplace made of stone and a couch and a TV. Jess ran in. Her face was so priceless, Nick couldn't stop staring at her. They uncovered a bedroom with a queen size bed, a kitchen and a dining room with a large moose's head hanging proudly on the wall.

"Nick this is so… I don't have the words… thank you!" she said before running up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"My pleasure Jess." He kissed her on top of the head.

"So Nick where are we?" Jess asked hoping he would tell her.

" Well we are in Zion National Park right now and was hoping that after we grab something to eat that we could go for a walk and check out the views."

"That sounds wonderful. Give me two seconds to get changed and then we can go."

"Ok don't be too long," he called after her.

-ness-

After lunch they walked hand in hand along one of the paths, talking about memories of camping and going away. They both agreed that they should go away together again and Jess even admitted that it had been the best trip she had ever gone on.

After walking for an hour or so they came across a sign and a steaming freshwater spring with a water fall at the back. The sign said that swimming in the springs was prohibited but Jess was feeling daring. While Nicks back was turned Jess took off her top and shorts and called his name. When Nick tuned around he knew what she was up to but couldn't say how bad of an idea it was as he was completely fixed on her body.

Jess made her way over to Nick slowly and didn't break eye contact once. As she approached Nick could feel his pulse pick up and his body start reacting in strange ways. She placed her hands on they bottom of his t-shirt and started to pull it over his head. Nick got the idea and pulled it off followed by he pants. They stood in front of each other in only their underwear, both realising this is the closest to naked they had been in front of each other (apart from last night, but it was dark and Jess couldn't really see anything and the other time but that was an accident).

The thought turned them on but also made Jess feel self conscious. Nick watched as Jess tried to cover her body with her hand. He couldn't believe that Jess was acting so shy. She was faultless. Nick took her hands and shook his head. "Jess don't, you are beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing, it's just none has ever said that to me before."

"Well they are stupid, blind idiots." She smiled at him tears still apparent in her eyes except this time he could tell that they were tears of joy. He took her hand and led her towards the water.

When they reached the edge of the spring Jess looked at Nick, smiled and started to walk in to the water. Nick watched in awe at her until she was waist deep. He got in and swam up to her grabbing her waist. As he grabbed her she splashed him with her hand before swimming away to escape the wrath of him. Nick swam after her catching up and grabbing her foot. Jess screamed and splashed him again except this time he didn't let go of her leg and pulled her back so he had her waist again. Nick grabbed her shoulders and dunked her un the water.

"Nick!" she screamed as she resurfaced.

"What?" he grabbed her waist and helped her as he could put his feet on the floor but Jess struggle to.

"That wasn't fair! You are stronger than me!"

"Well someone had to teach you a lesson." He said as she wiped her eyes. She placed her arms around his neck using him support. They looked in to each other eyes and both thought how cliché it was that they where in front of a waterfall.

Jess made the first move leaning in to kiss him on the lips softly and slowly. Nick kissed her back, making her moan. He moved his lips down her neck causing her to shiver in delight. His hands roamed her body, taking note of what she reacted to. He loved the feel of her in his arms it was like trying a new candy bar exciting and unique.

He returned his lips to hers and felt one of her hands grab his and place it over her boob. Getting the message, Nick started work on her front, squeezing and kneading her breasts making her moan even more. Her moans where making his body pulse as his erection grew bigger. She felt him pressing against her and started to grind down on it, making him cry out and pick up the pace.

He moved his hand down until they reached her panties. He played with the lace on them and moved his fingers up and down the top of them. Jess moaned even more to tell him it was ok, and that she wanted him to, but he whispered in her ear.

"Tell me how much you want this." Her eyes rolled back in her head hearing how sexy his voice had become. She couldn't form a sentence with his hand right there, it was impossible. How much strength did he think she had? She managed to call his name, but it wasn't enough.

"Tell me Jess, I want to know." She looked in to his eyes before managing to say in a soft provocative voice.

"There are no words to describe how much I want you." Nick moaned at her words before slipping his hand between her thighs and playing with her wet slit. "Nick..." she moaned as he started to massage her clit. He kissed her lips and slipped a finger inside her they both moaned into each others mouths, and Jess laughed at how good it felt. He started to pump his finger in and out of her before adding another. She cried and felt her orgasm building in her stomach.

"Come on Jess, let go..." Nick said in to her neck.

"I need to feel you." Nicks words pushed her further and further off the edge. He moved his head so that her was looking directly in her eyes leaning his forehead against hers and said, "Come for me Jess, please, I need to feel you."

Those words took her over the edge. She looked in his eyes and screamed his name, not breaking the connection of their foreheads and started shaking. Nick watched her come and told her how beautiful she looked. He felt her pulse around him and he cursed at how good it felt.

After she had stopped shaking she looked at Nick and smiled, before using her hand to finish him off. He was so close after watching Jess that just the contact of her hand on him gave him his release.

They stayed in each other's arms kissing and holding each other for ages, not talking, just looking. They both thought of how they had done everything apart from have sex. The thought was weird as usual. In all their other relationships, this type of stuff came after, when the awkwardness had worn off, but there was not awkwardness, not with them and it made it even more special.

They were interrupted but a man in a uniform standing at the top of the waterfall telling them to get out and how they are not allowed to swim in the spring. Jess looked at the man an apologized, saying to Nick as they got out how they had done a lot more than just swimming.

They decided to go back after their 'swim' and walked laughing and giggling the whole way only stopping for a quick make out sessions and got back to the cabin rather quickly. They walked in the door and saw on the old grandfather clock that it was five.

"Hey Jess how about we go somewhere nice tonight for dinner there are a few fancy restaurants not far from here? I could make a reservation for eight?"

"Are you asking me on a date Miller?" Jess asked.

"Well yeah if you want." He said placing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Ok then, that sound great actually." She said watching his face light up.

"Well great what do you fancy?"

"You." she flirted

"To eat you dummy!" he said laughing at her attempt to flirt with him

"I don't mind, surprise me."

"Ok," he said. Jess looked at him and walked up to him. She kissed him and tried to hold back a smile. She had never been so happy to be going on a date with someone before. All the doubt she was having this morning had gone and had been replace with excitement. She pulled away and looked in his eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower," she said in a very quiet voice.

"M'kay" he replied. She gave him one last peak before turning and heading towards the shower.

Nick watched her leave before heading to the phone to call the restaurant. When the phone started to ring, he thought back to last week and how he had almost moved in with the devil. He wondered what would have happened if he had. He probably would have never talked to Jess again. That thought hurt. Jess would have hated him.

He booked the restaurant and went to check on her. He walked in to the bedroom and found her clothes on the floor outside the bathroom, which had its door wide open. He looked in the bathroom seeing the clear shower door with Jess inside. He quickly covered his eyes not looking but then realised she couldn't see him though the stream of the shower. He watched her. She really was faultless. He smiled and then realised he was staring at a naked girl in the shower. He turned around and walked out of the room with a clear picture of her body in his mind. Yeah moving in with Caroline was a bad idea Miller.

He sat in the lounge processing what he had just seen. Should he tell her? Its not like I haven't seen it before he thought. Yeah lets keep this to myself.

"Nick?" came her voice from the bedroom.

"Yeah Jess?"

"Could you come here a sec I've got my hair stuck in my bracelet." She called distressed.

"Yeah I'm coming." He walked in to the bedroom to find her standing in a towel with her wrist hanging from her hair.

"How did you even manage that?" he asked laughing.

"Well I went to put on my bra and it all just kinda got caught!"

"Only you Jess!" Nick said walking over to asses the situation. Jess had managed somehow to get big clump of her hair court up in one of the loops in her bracelet. It was so knotted there was only one thing they could do.

"Jess I don't think I can get you out, we are either going to have to cut your hair or…"

"NO! Don't even think about cutting my hair!"

"Alright than we are going to have to brake your bracelet."

"Really, there is nothing else you can do?" she asked clearly upset.

"No… sorry." Nick asked court off guard by her sadness.

"Ok brake it then…" she said defeated.

"Jess are you sure, you seem really attached to it. That was not supposed to be a pun I swear!" Jess smiled, she loved how even when she was really sad he always knew how to make her smile.

"It's just my dad brought me this when I was born and as I grew he added links… I have had this for thirty-three years and haven't taken it off." Tears started in her eyes as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Jess." Nick said sincerely.

"No, no don't worry I'm just being silly." He wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks away.

"Ok, are you ready." He asked. She nodded her head as he pulled the bracelet. The links fell to the floor as it broke and Jess winced at the sound. Nick grabbed her and gave her a hug. She hugged him back forgetting she only had a towel on and it dropped to the floor.

Nicks eyes went wide and Jess covered her face completely mortified. She bent down to pick up the towel the same him he did and their heads collided. They both pulled her hands up to cover their heads and sat down on the floor. Jess grabbed her towel and covered her body with it, still sitting on the floor. Nick looked over at her holding her head and scrunching up her face. He laughed and she joined him.

"Are you ok" he asked after their laughter had died down.

"Yeah, been better."

"Let me have a look at your head." He insisted.

"Its fine I promise it hardily hurts anymore." Jess removed her hand from her head revealing a purple burse just below her hairline.

"Well you have a bruise but your hair will cover it." He stated before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss on it.

"Now you've looked me over, let me see your head." She asked.

"No I'm fine Jess I…" she gave him her best teachers look before rolling his eyes and removing his hand from his head.

His eyebrow was bleeding and a bruise was forming over the top of it.

"Oh my God Nick! You need to go to the hospital!" she said grabbing his hand and leading him to the bathroom. She grabbed a towel and pressed it to his head while he sat on the toilet.

"Stay there I will be right back I'm just going to call reception and see if they have a doctor or something to come and tell us if you need to go to get stiches." She said as she ran out of the room.

She came back in the bathroom a few minutes later and told him a doctor was coming over to check them for any concussion and say if the hospital was appropriate. She then left the room again to chuck some clothes on.

The doorbell rung and Jess ran to answer it. A man with a suit and bear asked were Nick was and she pointed to the bathroom.

"Nick, this is doctor Brown," Jess said.

"Ok lets have a look at you then." The doctor opened his bag and took out an antiseptic wipe.

"Now this might sting a bit." The doctor placed it over his wounded eye.

"I'm sure I can handle… OH MY GOD WHAT THE… OUCH!"

"Macho." Jess said biting her lip trying hard not to laugh. Nick tried glared at her but couldn't help braking in to a smile at the sight of her face.

"Right I think youre lucky and only need a strip… I will put it on but you can't shower for four days and if it gets worse you need to go to the hospital. Have you been feeling sick at all?" the doctor asked.

"No I feel fine."

"Good right now I need you miss to come and hold his head still while I put this strip on." Jess walked over to Nick and held his head back and still. She looked in to his eyes as the doctor placed the strip over the cut.

"There ok hope you heal well," the doctor said before turning and leaving the room.

"Wait…" Nick called. "Can you check if Jess is ok? I think it's just a burse but I don't know?"

"I'm fine I told you." Jess said before looking at the doctor.

"No your boyfriend's right let me have a look." Nick looked at Jess and realised that they hadn't talked about what they where yet. Jess just sat down and didn't say anything.

"Well it's a nasty nock but I don't think its anything to worry about." He said. "Ice it if it's still swollen this evening. Same thing applies to you," the doctor said and then left.

"I'm glad youre ok." Nick said before kissing Jess lightly on the lips.

"What time did you book the table for again?" she asked looking in to his eyes.

"Eight, we better get ready." He said.

Jess smiled and ran into the bedroom before running back out and saying. "No peeking!"

-ness-

Nick sat waiting for her to appear. She had been getting ready for and hour and a half and still there was no sign of her. "Jess its seven thirty are you nearly ready to go?" he asked.

"Just a sec!" she called from the room.

Nick was wearing a shirt and a jacket courtesy of Schmidt and some jeans. He looked nice and was proud of his appearance for once. He was holding a bunch of flowers he had arranged to be delivered for Jess and waited eagerly awaiting her arrival.

Jess stepped out of the room and Nick's jaw dropped. She was wearing a strapless navy blue dress with short puffy skirt and a band of what looked like silver gems a round the middle of it. She had her hair up in a bun with a pleat weaving in and out of it that was clipped up with clips the same colour as her eyes. She looked stunning. Nick stood practically drooling over her looking at her lips that where bright red.

"Jess I … Wow I mean uhhh…" Nick struggled with his words. Jess laughed.

"Not looking to shabby yourself Miller." Nick shook his head.

"Sorry you look… stunningly beautiful."

"Awww thanks Nick!" she said beaming.

Nick had never seen her look so nice before and he didn't know how to handle it. He couldn't stop looking at her he could tell he was being weird but he couldn't help it.

"Nick?" she asked

"Yes uh… let's go!" He said heading to the door. He held it open for her to pass through.

"Thank you sir," she said in a posh voice.

"Your welcome my lady."

They got in the car and left.

-ness-

As they pulled up to the restaurant Nick became more and more nervous. Jess sensed this and placed her hand over his that was on the gear stick. Suddenly Nick wasn't so nervous. Jess looked at him and smiled.

"Why are you so nervous?" She asked laughing.

"I don't know? It might be that I am with the most beautiful girl in the world." He looked at Jess and saw her bottom lip quiver and her eyes glass over. She then smiled and laughed at herself.

"Why are you so sweet?" she asked wiping the tears in her eyes. He giggled and lent over to kiss her on the cheek.

They pulled up to the restaurant and got out the car. Jess instantly grabbed Nick's hand and looked up at his as he laced he fingers in between hers. "Ready?" he asked her. She answered him by placing a sweet quick kiss on his lips.

-ness-

They where shown to there table. It was on the balcony of the restaurant away from all the other tables. Over the balcony was a swimming pool with candles floating around in it. It was romantic but not to over the top. Perfect,

"Thank you." Jess said as Nick pulled out her chair.

"Youre welcome." He answered before taking his set directly across from her. Jess looked at her lap suddenly feeling shy and bit her bottom lip. Nick smiled and reached across the to take her hand. Her breath caught in her throat at the sudden contact. She looked up in to his eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"Jess are you ok?" Nick asked concerned.

"Yes I'm more than ok Nick! I just can remember a time I have ever been this happy." She said causing her cheeks to flush.

"Me either Jess," he said looking right in her eyes. "With you I feel so relaxed and like I can be myself… and Jess I have a question to ask you and you can say no if you want I won't hold it against you… Jess will you be my girlfriend?"

And there it was Nick had laid out how he felt. Jess looked at the man sitting in front of her, the man she had started to fall for, the man that cared about her more than she had ever been care for, the man that was her roommate but also so much more.

Jess felt a tear slide down her cheek before she nodded and said, "Yes Nick of course I will!"

Nick smiled got up off of his seat and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his so tight she thought she was going to break him. As they pulled away Nick took a moment to look at the girl in front of him. His girl. His Jess.

Nick ordered some champagne to celebrate. They sat there the whole night and flirted freely with each other. But the time they had finished it as well passed eleven and they decided to head back to the cabin.

As they pulled up to the cabin Jess leaned over to Nick and kissed him deeply and passionately. Nick reciprocated the kiss and opened his door. They broke the kiss so they could get out the car. They got out and Jess ran to Nick. Nick lifted her up and kissed her hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss.

Nick made his way over to the door of the cabin. not breaking their kisses and opened the door. Jess moaned as he licked and nibbled her bottom lip.

After that everything happened so quickly. They made there way to the bedroom and all clothes where discarded quickly. Nick lay Jess down on the bed and he hovered over her.

He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure you want to do this we can wait?" Jess moaned and screamed "Just fuck me already Nick!" He smiled and laughed but complied.

He kissed down her body until he was at her hip. He sucked and kissed the bone slowly making his way over to where she really wanted him. At first contact Jess screamed in pleasure. And grabbed his head pulling his hair. He liked it and moaned with her. As he felt her starting to tighten he moved back up her body and back to her lips.

"Youre so beautiful," he said to her. She blushed and asked, "Condom?" in a teasing way. Nick nodded and stood up running to where his pants where and grabbing the condom in his wallet. He made his way back to Jess and jumped on the bed grabbing on to her hips in the process. She giggled and rolled over so she was on top of him. She kissed him and slowly eased the condom from his hand. Jess smiled down at Nick as she ripped the packet open and took him in her hand. Nick whimpered and closed his eyes. Before she placed the condom on his now very erect dick, she lowed her body and took him in her mouth.

"Fuck… Jess you have to stop or…" she stopped and rolled on the condom. She hovered above him and suddenly felt shy. Nick laughed, "Come here you," he said before flipping them and kissing her again. As they kissed Nick slowly entered her reacting only to how her body. She felt him slipping into her and moaned in to his ear. She knew that Nick was not a small guy but as he eased further and further into her, she wondered just how big he was. Finally Nick hit Jess' hilt. "OhmyGod!" Jess moaned.

"Shit" Nick said he felt so right filling her. Nick looked in to her eyes and smiled before saying three words that would start afire in Jess that only he could put out. "I… I love you." Nick said. Jess though at first she had just imagined it but then realised it was all real. She felt the tears sting her eyes as she kissed him and replied, "I love you too." Nick felt the tears prick his eyes and he smiled.

Jess smiled back before leaning in close to him and whispering in his ear "Nick will you move I'm kinda dying here." He laughed before he started to move. "Holy shit…" Jess moaned as they found their rhythm. "You like that don't you Jess."

"Yesssss" she replied, biting his shoulder.

"God Jess you feel so good," he said. She noticed how he liked to talk dirty and she liked it to. Jess' moans increase as Nick picked up speed.

"Jess." He breathed as he felt her start to come undone. "Fuck Nick, I'm so close." She screamed. "I know, keep going baby, don't let go yet." He pleaded. She shook her head as she tried to fight off the inevitable. "God Jess I have wanted to have you like this for so long."

"Ahhh.." she responded.

"You know when I was on my own in my room and I could hear you with all the other guys I used to sit and listen, stroking myself and imagining that it was me doing that to you… and the worst thing was, was that I just couldn't help but come hard for you." Jess was till screaming beneath him and was so close. "You know Jess, I think I need you to let go now or I will come." With his word Jess yelled and screamed his name "Fuck Nick OHMYGOD YES!"

"God I can feel you, Jess, yes! I'm going to… Fuck you are making me come Jess! Yes keep going uhhhh." Nick said as he finally came.

They laid there for a while just taking in what had just happened before Nick leaned over and took a hold of Jess.

"I love you Jessica Day." He said she smiled.

"I love you too, you clown."

One more thought crossed her mind before she fell asleep, the same thought as he had.

I could get used to this.


End file.
